Dr. Jurevic is currently in the Dentist-Scientist program at the University of Washington, Seattle, WA. He is presently working on a Master of Dental Science in Oral Medicine and a Ph.D. in Oral Biology. The goals of the candidate are to complete both programs and continue an active and aggressive career in clinical research, patient care and dental education. Dr. Jurevic will complete his didactic and clinical requirements in the Oral Medicine program June 1998. He will continue with the didactic requirements for the Oral Biology program during year 2, and anticipates taking the "Qualifying Examinations" for Oral Biology during the summer of 1999. During year 2, Dr. Jurevic will develop a topic for his dissertation and establish a Research Advisory Committee to oversee the project. He will continue his involvement in Clinical Oral Medicine and appropriate laboratory rotations in Oral Biology that pertain to his dissertation topic.